When I Look to the Sky
by TheYoungTimpani
Summary: My take on how the team might get back together...a very romanticised version... Tony/Ziva Set to the song When I Look to the Sky by Train


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. That simple.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Okay, so this is a very romantic theory of how the team will get back together. Enjoy.

* * *

**When I Look To The Sky**

_When it rains it pours and opens doors_

_That flood the floors we thought would always_

_Keep us safe and dry_

She never thought she would be where she was.

She never thought she would feel the way she did.

And yet here she was, standing on the dock, looking up at the massive gray ship that was going to take the man she loved away.

Ziva never thought that this would end this way.

When she came to America, she never thought that she could love Tony...she never thought that it could end this way.

She stood with the rest of the team, or former team rather, waiting to see Tony off.

Later today, she would be boarding the plane that would return her to Israel.

_And in the midst of sailing ships_

_We sink our lips into the ones we love_

_That have to say goodbye_

Tony walked over to the group to bid them all goodbye.

Gibbs clapped Tony on the back in a fatherly manner, then held his shoulders and whispered something to him.

Tony hugged Ducky tightly and Ducky offered a last bit of advice to the younger man.

Abby grabbed Tony and cried loudly onto his shoulder, she fought him when he stepped away from her.

Tony and McGee shared a long look before the two men shared a brotherly hug.

Finally, Tony reached Ziva. He looked at her, both of their eyes' were brimming with tears.

He picked up her hands and looked down nervously, whispering, "Sorry."

"Tony, please, do not start-"

"No, listen to me. I'm sorry I didn't realize this in time to actually get something accomplished. I love you, Zee."

"Tony...I love you, too..."

He held her face in his hands and raised her face up to kiss her tenderly.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. I love you. Goodbye."

"I love you, Tony. I'll miss you," she sobbed as he turned to leave.

He stopped just before boarding the ship and looked back bitterly as he watched Ziva collapse, sobbing into Ducky's arms and Abby, crying hysterically, held McGee.

_And as I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go_

Several weeks later, Tony pulled out his computer and began to type an e-mail.

He wrote McGee, he asked about Ziva, trying not to make it too obvious...not that he could assume McGee had forgotten about the scene on the dock.

When he got the reply, McGee told him that Ziva hadn't been in contact with any of them since she left for Israel.

_'Cause when I look to the sky_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright_

Tony went up to the top deck, it was quiet, no planes leaving or coming in.

The skies were perfectly clear, overhead he could see billions and billions of stars.

He thought that, some where, Ziva was looking up at these same stars...or at least he hoped she was.

_And when I feel like I'm lost_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here_

It had taken him so long to tell her how he felt, it made him sick that he hadn't told her earlier.

...Now he didn't even know if she was alive.

He felt so lost.

_And every word I didn't say_

_That caught up in some busy day_

_And every dance on the kitchen floor_

_We didn't have before_

_Every sunset that you'll miss_

_I'll wrap them all up in a kiss_

_Pick you up in all of this when I sail away_

That night when he fell asleep, he thought of that day on the docks...when he had confessed to her.

He remembered the kiss.

In the kiss he had tried to make up for every moment that they had missed while he was being indecisive, made up for every moment they'd miss while they were apart and promised many more moments _when _they saw each other again.

_While I float along this ocean_

_I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave_

He woke up in the middle of the night, tossing and turning, unable to sleep.

He bolted upright and breathed heavily.

"Ziva," he whispered into the darkness, "God, Ziva, I wish I knew if you were okay...it's killing me not to know."

After a few moments, he calmed himself down and had reconvinced himself that she was okay.

_'Cause when I look to the sky_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And you make everything alright_

He looked up at the ceiling, pretending that he could still see the stars. If he squinted just right, he could almost convince himself that there were tiny pinpricks of light in the otherwise total darkness.

It was a lot like how he convinced himself that Ziva was okay.

_When I feel like I'm lost_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way_

"I just need to know something for sure..." he whispered to himself, "I don't know anything anymore...I need you, Ziva...be okay, please, be okay."

_Whether I am up or down or in or out_

_Or just plain overhead_

_Instead it just feels like it's impossible to fly_

_But with you I can spread my wings_

_To see me over everything_

_That life may send when I am hoping it won't pass me by_

The next morning, he woke up and heard that the ship would be in port tomorrow. He couldn't convince himself to be happy about it.

His fellow crewmen started laughing about what they were going to do once they were in port. One of them turned to Tony and asked, "Hey, DiNozzo, what are you gonna do when we're on land?"

Tony coldly turned his back and walked away from the men.

He probably wouldn't even leave the ship when they made port, what was the point? There was no one there that he wanted to see.

_When I feel like there's no one_

_That will ever know me_

_There you are to show me_

The next day, Tony decided to go ahead and leave the ship.

The docks were crowded, but he swore he heard someone calling his name in the crowd.

Then he was sure of it, a distinct shout of, "Tony! Tony! Damn it, DiNozzo! Turn around!" came through the masses.

_When I look to the sky_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_You make everything alright_

He turned toward the voice and saw someone running to him.

He couldn't believe who it was.

"Ziva! Ziva!" he took off to meet her.

They met in a tight embrace and shared a loving kiss.

_And when I feel like I'm lost_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here_

"Oh, Ziva, you don't know how worried I've been about you. McGee said that he hadn't heard from you...I assumed the worst...God! Ziva! You can't imagine how happy I am to see you! I love you!" he said quickly, barely stopping to breathe.

She just laughed, "Tony, I'm sorry I never wrote to anyone. I've not really been able to, sorry. I'm going back to Washington, Tony."

"Oh...that's great, Ziva...that's just...great..." he said, setting her down.

_When I look to the sky_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_You make everything alright_

"Tony, what's wrong?" she asked, putting her hand on his cheek.

"Its just that...I'd rather you be in D.C. with Gibbs, McGee and NCIS than out doing whatever the hell Mossad does, but I really, _really _would rather you be with me."

"Tony," she laughed, "You will be. You mean you haven't been told yet? We're all going back to Gibbs' team. You're coming back, too."

"Really?!"

"Really."

"Oh, this is awesome! This is, like, the greatest thing ever! I love you, Zee! I can't believe it! We're going back! We're going home!"

He picked her up and spun her around, then kissed her before setting her down.

_And when I feel like I'm lost_

_Something tells me you're here with me_

_And I can always find my way when you are here_

"So, since we're going back, are you ready to give this a real shot?" he asked.

"What? Us? Of course, I'm ready, Tony. God! I've been ready since the day you left. I love you, Tony. I mean that as real as I've ever meant anything. I want to be with you forever," she smiled.

"Wow...this has got to be the greatest day of my life," he laughed at her, "When do we leave?"

"Tonight."

"Awesome. I'll go pack," he ran back up to the ship.

By the next morning, they were back where they belonged, at NCIS with Gibbs and McGee and Ducky and Abby, but most of all, they were together.

* * *

**A.N.:** This is fic 4, the final fic, of my Pre-Premier Fic-A-Thon!

I absolutely love this theory of how they will get back together! Its so sappy and romantic!

I really can't wait to see how they get back together.

Set to the song _When I Look to the Sky _by Train

So, this fic is for Dr. Pepper...oh, D.P., your sweet, caffeineated goodness has helped me crank out two reports, four fan-fics and a sweet cartoon on the history of Maryland...I love me some Dr. Pepper.


End file.
